


All I Can Do

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, I guess this one's kinda sad, M/M, slightly suggested sex at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From now on I'll just sit here and remember. Because remembering you is all I can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was the third and final of 3 drabble fics I got a request for on Tumblr to write for Valentine's Day. I guess this one's almost sad. I mean, there's some element of heartbreak in here. It's also the shortest, aha. Oh, and my first AsaKiku.  
> Inspiration came from the song Dare I Say by Alexander Rybak; A really talented guy.

Far away from where I am now. That's where you are.

I remember the day we first met as if it was yesterday. You were here on a field trip, you said. You, your camera, and the landscape of England – an image forever imprinted in my mind as you stood on the hill in front of me, smiling brightly and telling me that my country was beautiful. I told you that I knew that already, and you directed that smile to me, and me only.

You needed a place to stay, and so I let you in. I had a spare room, any gentleman would have done the same. I would never admit that I was secretly chuffed that out of everyone on the moorland that day, you decided to talk to me.

We bonded instantly, both recognising beauty in the world around us, realising how lucky we were to be born in this beautiful blue world. I showed you around, guiding you across the land I called home and showing you its hidden beauty and wonders. We talked about our homelands and their landscapes, lore, and history. I told you about the Knights of the Round table, you told me about The King of Torijima.

We connected in all ways possible; mentally, emotionally, and eventually even physically. We truly desired each other, and it showed. It really did. I saw it in your eyes every morning, I felt it in your heartbeat every night.

But soon enough you had to leave, take the next plane back to Japan, and disappear from my life. For a few weeks, I lived on only the memories. We were so caught up in our fleeting summertime romance, we forgot it was exactly that. You couldn't stay here with me, and I couldn't leave with you.

Through some miracle, you found me. Through the worldwide web, we were once again able to talk, to connect to each other – maybe not physically, but the rest was enough for us.

But it's not that easy. It's never that easy.

It was inevitable really, and someone as cynical as I should have seen it coming. For you were a beauty, you truly were. But whenever I was with you my heart sang, serenading my head with poetic lyrics and obscuring my vision with my love for you.

You met a girl. It was that simple really. I watched your face through the computer screen, watched your mouth form those words. 

'I met someone, Arthur-san. I met someone, and she's perfect. You must meet her someday! Maybe I'll bring her with me next time I visit England.'

I don't want to meet her, but that's not what I say. That's not what any gentleman says. Instead I say that I'd be happy to meet your love, watch as you chat idly about her, as if you'd forgotten all that had happened between us.

You are amazing, in every possible way. My amazingly wondrous lover, who I looked forward to waking up with every morning, and going to sleep with every night.

But now I'm just a guy. That guy that you know, the one that you met in England. Now all I can do is remember, remember what we were and dream of you.

From now on, that's all I can do.


End file.
